


Communication

by AgenderMaine (AngelusErrare)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Not Canon Compliant, things that should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/pseuds/AgenderMaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Counselor gets (part of) what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> The assumption is made that the Counselor is the one who sees to Maine being refitted and cleared to go out with Washington to track down Epsilon.

It feels so. damn. _good_ to see the Counselor hit the floor after all these years, feel the sting in his knuckles from throwing that punch, and watch the man in front of him look up incredulously, as if this is the exact last thing he ever expected.

 _I was loyal to my team, **not** you,_ Maine thinks to himself, stepping back and away from the pathetic pile of human on the floor in front of him. 

He waits. It isn't like he can be the one to speak first here, so Maine lets the silence drag out and deepen, watching with smug satisfaction as the older man feels out his cheek, wincing as his fingers press to the bruised flesh.

He's lucky Maine didn't break his jaw, but the former Freelancer wants him to talk. He can think about breaking jaws and other bones later.

But not too much later.

The Counselor finally pushes himself up from the floor, warily eyeing Maine and taking the time to straighten out imaginary wrinkles in his shirt. Maine bites back the desire to growl, to crack his knuckles, to throw another punch.

The third urge is hardest to ignore.

"I see you still have some residual... discontent... with how our old sessions went, Agent Maine."

 _Discontent_ is not the word Maine would use, if he could. His feelings toward the Counselor usually hover around _absolute disgust_ , with frequent jumps into _blinding rage_ and _seething hatred._

Jerking his head toward the table the two were previously sitting at, Maine indicates the paper and pen the Counselor had slid across the metal toward him. Then he turns, ensuring the Counselor is watching his every move, and slowly, deliberately scratches out a few new lines in shiny black ink. Finally, he steps back, jerks his head again, and waits for the Counselor to find the spine to walk past him.

It takes less time than he expected. He forgot this man had regular dealings with South as well.

When Maine is certain he has read the entire thing, he punches him again, sending the smaller man crashing back against the nearby wall. There is a loud crack as his head strikes the stone, and the Freelancer watches the Counselor crumple.

He doesn't care if the Counselor is dead. Actually hopes he is, though he didn't use his full force.

He considers the paper for several seconds, then decides to leave it be as he returns to his temporary quarters. It should be enough explanation.

_Sign Language. Writing.  
You thought of giving me that fucking A.I. "to help me communicate" before you thought of writing.  
This is your fault._

**Author's Note:**

> It's neither canon compliant nor in line with "my" universe of RvB writings, but this had to be done :P


End file.
